Yua Akina
Yua Akina (あきな ゆあ Akina Yua), also known as Flora (フローラ Furōra), is a first-year student at Blue Ghost High training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Yua is a girl of medium height but has a notably small form. She has abnormally pale skin with a perpetual blush. She is seen wearing bandages due to thorns getting in her skin from the use of her Quirk. She has short light-pink hair along which bangs that stop right above her hot pink eyes. She is usually seen wearing a pastel hot pink demon headband which one of her classmates gave to her as a gift. Her hero costume consists of a sleeveless short black and pink bodysuit. There is a big "F" in pink on her chest along with a pink belt carrying items to help with her Quirk. She wears thigh-high boots that have pink soles. She also wears long black fingerless gloves along with a black demon headband. She wears a pink mouth mask that has sharp teeth smiling on it. Personality Yua appears to be a distant and calm girl. She doesn't speak much and likes to keep quiet sometimes. She is shown to have a calming voice and it's revealed to ease people. Despite this, she can be a happy and fun-loving girl. She loves to mess around with her friends and have a good time. People mistake her for being mean at times but that isn't the case. She's nice and just wants to have fun. Yua acts as a leader. She leads her classmates to do the right things especially when it comes to hero work. She is serious about her training and tends to focus on what she needs to do rather than fool around and take hero work as a joke. Gallery Where stories live (1).jpg Abilities Overall Abilities: Yua is a powerful hero-in-training who always puts up a good fight. She has been training her quirk since the beginning of her junior high days. She has succeeded in doing that and hopes to become a great pro hero in the future. She has great control over her quirk and understands her capabilities and weaknesses. She can also easily tell what others' weaknesses and capabilities are. Her Quirk, Mother Nature, allows her to manipulate anything that deals with Earth and control the weather. Her main move deals with thorny vines which is why she is seen with bandages due to the thorns getting in her skin. Quirk 'Mother Nature '(母なる自然 Hahanaru shizen): Yua's Quirk allows her to manipulate anything dealing with the Earth and also allows her to control the weather around her. She can create any type of plants and it will grow out of the ground. She can make grass grow or rocks crumble, etc. She can also control the weather. For example, she can make the rain go away in an instant. She can also use the quirk for offensive purposes. She can use vines to tie someone resulting in them being unable to move. She can also attack someone with rocks at her own will. Stats Quotes (Yua Akina as she picks thorns out of her legs) "Ah, this is fun. Sittin' here and picking damn thorns out of my legs. (Yua Akina as she watches the stars) "Wow, this is nice. I wanna go back inside now, I hate this."Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes in Training Category:Emitter Category:Brxccoliuwu